Cleaning House
} |name = Cleaning House |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Blades of Hessarian camp.png |px = 350px |location = Storm Coast |start = |end = |qcat = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Cleaning House is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Upon your first time visiting the Storm Coast, scout Harding will brief the Inquisitor on the disappearance of her scouts that were sent to negotiate with a bandit group called Blades of Hessarian. She asks the Inquisitor if they could look into it. Walkthrough Head south from the camp and follow the path up through the hills. Eventually you will come across Hessarian enemies. Aside from the name they have the standard human-type enemies and should fall with the same strategy. In a run-down shack at the top of the hill you will find the bodies of the Inquisition scouts, as well as a Bandit Notes about the Mercy's Crest, an amulet you can Requisition. At this point, you must go to the main camp to the south (indicated on a nearby map) and confront the bandits' leader for his actions. You can either assault him directly, or take time to craft the amulet (requires 1 Deepstalker Hide and 2 Serpentstone, all of which can be obtained at the Storm Coast) and equip it on the Herald before approaching the camp. This will allow you to enter without trouble and challenge the chief directly. The Hessarian Leader will fight you regardless of how you approach him or answer him. He fights with a hatchet and no shield, but is elite-ranked and has two elite-ranked Hessarian Hounds join him, which are essentially Mabari dressed for this faction, so use companions and tactics that will keep his dogs in check. They are vulnerable to fire, resistant to cold, and have high armor rating. Crowd control and use of guard can manage the mabari hounds until they succumb to the damage. If you pull the party back when challenging the Hessarian Leader, he will not pursue, leaving that to his hounds. This will allow ranged characters to damage and kill him with relative ease, even on Nightmare, while warriors tank the Hounds. Block and Slash is very useful here, as quarters are tight and all enemies use melee attacks. If you elected to simply assault the camp without the amulet, you will have to face the two guards at the gate, and then three normal-ranked Hessarian archers (one of whom actually fights with a large shield and hatchet) alongside the Hessarian Leader and his mabari. After he is slain, the quest ends. If you were wearing the Mercy's Crest, the screen fades briefly as the camp refills with Hessarians, who automatically join the Inquisition. You can talk to one of its members to gain a little further information. Rewards Completing the quest either way yields: * 177 XP * 80 Influence * 1 Power Challenging the Hessarian Leader yields an additional * 354 XP * 200 Influence * 2 Power plus * 1 Power and 50 Influence for filling the Mercy's Crest Requisition. Results If you choose to kill the bandits: * Hessarian Camp becomes a Fast Travel location. * Hessarian NPCs will continue to spawn randomly, and they will be hostile. * Unlocks Reports of Darkspawn Activity war table operation. If you challenge the Hessarian Leader: * Hessarian Camp becomes a Fast Travel location. * Blades of Hessarian join the Inquisition as agents under Cullen, granting an additional 50 Influence and 1 Power. * Hessarian NPCs are no longer hostile and instead become allies. * Unlocks Reports of Darkspawn Activity war table operation. * Unlocks An Offer from the Blades of Hessarian war table operation. * Two notes and a codex appear around the camp that grant further XP. * and . Notes * You must wear the Mercy's Crest throughout the challenge, preferably equipped before approaching the camp. Having it in your inventory will get you through the doors, but the quest will not update properly unless it is actually equipped to the amulet inventory slot. * The 1 Power granted for crafting the Mercy's Crest isn't awarded until the quest is completed. * There is a book in the hut (Codex entry: Hard in Hightown: Chapter Two) in the camp that grants XP. It appears no matter which way you complete the quest. Codex entries Other texts Bugs *Regardless of how you complete the quest a group of hostile Hessarian NPCs may randomly spawn at Apostate's Landing. Gallery Cleaning_House_Recipe_Note.png|This note is found with the Mercy's Crest recipe Cleaning_House_Bitter_Note.png|Found in the Hessarian camp (only if you challenge the leader) Cleaning_House_Initiation_Note.png|Found in the Hessarian camp (only if you challenge the leader) Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Storm Coast side quests